


Make the Ice Melt

by KureKai_King



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Ice Skating, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Unexpected Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Akimitsu finds Kensei once again putting in extra practice and decides to join him leading to perhaps something a little unexpected and yet still secretly wanted
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Mochizuki Akimitsu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Make the Ice Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Akimitsu and Tomo were definitely the characters I ship Kensei with the most because I'm that one sucker who tends to take a rarepair over most other ships lol AKA the selfie scene was way too cute and I've been shipping these two since I saw it in the trailer :')

Akimitsu shouldn't - and wasn't - be surprised to find Kensei staying behind late to further his own personal practice. It wasn't the first time and certainly wouldn't be the last time but every time he just couldn't help but stare at the redhead as he flew across the rink and threw himself into various jumps and spins. The boy was some sort of a mad perfectionist, that much was certain.

It was strangely entrancing and before he knew it, Akimitsu's feet were gliding his body across that same rink coming to a slow halt just as Kensei met him from the opposite direction. 

The redhead smirked, "I thought you'd have gone home long before now, Aki. Or were we perhaps worried about me?"

Akimitsu sniffed, smirking back at his friend, "Did it ever occur in that simple little mind of yours that I wanted to practice too?"

"Not like you to go against Captain's orders like this. But, alright. Let's skate!"

He set off again before Akimitsu could just about bat an eye but he was soon following the redhead's lead managing to catch up and fall into perfect sync with him. There was no set routine. No jumps had to be made at certain points. No music to follow the beat or melody of so he knew when to perform each trick. It was just gentle, flowing across the ice like the wind.

Akimitsu knew what was happening, that Kensei was uncontrollably pulling him in by his skating without even having to try. Akimitsu found himself grinning freely as he pushed himself just ahead of Kensei, smirking back at him over his shoulder.

Kensei chuckled silently as he reached out for Akimitsu's hand, finding his wrist and carefully tugging him back. Akimitsu stayed ahead though, making the manoeuvre that would twist him so he was facing Kensei and skating backwards instead.

Kensei didn't let go.

The redhead pushed himself into a skate that allowed the gap between them to close, his hand moving from his wrist to lace their fingers together. His other hand came around to rest on the small of his back, able to tilt the pink-haired boy back slightly as Kensei took full control of the skate, gliding around the corners of the rink.

All the while their eyes never left each other.

Akimitsu felt his heart pounding, beginning to realise that there had always been something else about Kensei that had left him captivated. It went beyond his skill and natural talent on the frozen surface they often felt one with. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach as he had his free hand clasp onto Kensei's strong shoulder, experimentally tracing up to the base of his neck.

The fire in Kensei's eyes shifted from playfulness to gentleness. He felt the same.

The two were now gliding in a position you'd more commonly see for couples' skating. Kensei keeping Akimitsu from falling as he cradled him just beneath himself. Their hands that had their fingers laced together slowly let go to place themselves in the same area as their other hands but on the opposite sides.

Kensei helped straighten Akimitsu slightly so the latter was able to lean up close and it was unknown to them who closed the gap between their lips first. 

The kiss was sweet, soft and full of gentle passion that felt so strangely different from when they skated yet felt so natural all the same. 

Their glide came to a kind, controlled stop as their kiss ended and the two simply stood panting, holding onto one another, not daring to look away from each other's gazes. Kensei leaned in to kiss him again and Akimitsu returned the gesture. 

The newly recognised love could be felt between them in the comfortable silence as they made their way off the ice, collected their belongings and made the walk back home together, all the while hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any OOCness, I get so nervous when it's my first time writing for a fandom >~<


End file.
